


Reifenwechsel

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [44]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Banter, Boys Being Boys, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, he's terrible, skinny is a bit of a dick, that's why we love him
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Bob versucht sich beim Reifenwechseln. Skinny... "hilft" ihm. Lesley amüsiert sich.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 7





	Reifenwechsel

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “I thought things were going great.” + Bob/Skinny
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/632970683141537792/4-for-the-angstfluff-prompt-thing-with)

Lesley saß auf der Auffahrt der Andrews‘ und beobachtete Bob beim Reifenwechseln.

Eigentlich war sie zum _Helfen_ da, aber im Moment hielt sie lieber sicheren Abstand. Gestern waren Bob und sie am Meer gewesen, und als sie auf dem Heimweg festgestellt hatten, dass sie quasi den gesammten Strand in den Käfer geschleppt hatten, hatte sie angeboten, ihm beim Saubermachen behilflich zu sein.

Der Staubsauger stand immer noch neben der Haustür – es hatte Lesley ein bisschen fasziniert, dass das Kabel problemlos vom Flur bis weit die Auffahrt hinunter reichte – und auch den Eimer mit dem Lappen, mit dem Lesley das Armaturenbrett gewischt hatte, während Bob den Kofferraum gesaugt hatte, stand noch neben ihnen.

Als der Wagen sauber war, hatte Bob spontan beschlossen, dass er auch gleich noch die Reifen wechseln konnte. Lesley kannte sich damit nicht besonders aus – sie hatte kein Auto, ihren Eltern zufolge brauchte sie schließlich keins – aber laut Bob war das Profil schon ziemlich abgefahren, und ein Satz neuer Reifen würde sowieso schon seit einer Weile in der Garage Platz wegnehmen.

Also hatte Bob sich den Wagenheber und anderes Werkzeug geschnappt und angefangen, an den Reifen herum zu schrauben. Angeblich wusste er, was er tat. So ganz glaubte Lesley ihm das allerdings nicht. Dafür hatte er sich schon einmal zu oft nachdenklich am Kopf gekratzt.

Das Geräusch eines bremsenden Autos ließ Lesley aufsehen.

Quer vor der Einfahrt hatte ein blauer Sportwagen gehalten, und Skinny Norris stieg aus.

Lesley wusste immer noch nicht so richtig, was sie von dem halten sollte. Die Geschichten, die sich ganz Rocky Beach über ihn erzählte, kannte sie zur Genüge. Aber gleichzeitig war Bob seit ein paar Wochen mit ihm zusammen, und was er erzählte wollte so gar nicht zu den Geschichten passen.

„Was zum Teufel machst du da?“, wollte Skinny unfreundlich wissen, noch bevor er ganz heran gekommen war.

Bob hob den Kopf, und dem Lächeln nach zu urteilen, das sich über sein Gesicht ausbreitete, hätte man eher denken können, Skinny hätte ihm ein Kompliment gemacht.

„Reifen wechseln!“, verkündete Bob. „Sieht man doch!“

Er zog Skinny in einen Kuss, der jedoch nur Augen für den Käfer hatte. Sobald Bob ihn wieder losließ, begutachtete er den Vorderreifen, den Bob bereits gewechselt hatte, genauer.

„So geht das nicht“, stellte er dann fest.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, es würde ziemlich gut klappen?“, erwiderte Bob, und so langsam machte sich Verunsicherung in seiner Stimme breit.

Lesley war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie ihn unterstützen oder abwarten sollte, wie sich die Sache entwickelte.

„Das ist der falsche Reifen“, erklärte Skinny, und als Bob ihn fragend ansah, schüttelte er den Kopf. Lesley konnte zwar sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie hätte ein Monatsgehalt darauf verwettet, dass er die Augen verdrehte.

„Du musst schon auf die Laufrichtung achten, du kannst nicht einfach nen Reifen für rechts links anbringen.“ Er marschierte zu dem Hinterrad, mit dem Bob gerade beschätigt war. „Der hier passt.“

Dann schaute er wieder auf. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, aber wo zum Henker ist Shaw, und warum ist er nicht hier?“

Spätestens jetzt musste Lesley sich ernsthaft ein Lachen verkneifen. Denn Skinny hatte nicht Unrecht – Peter kannte sich mit Autos aus. Und er wäre sicherlich gerne bereit, Bob zu helfen.

„Der hat Training“, murmelte Bob.

„Die ganze Woche- den ganzen _Monat_?“ Ungläubig starrte Skinny ihn an.

Bevor Bob darauf reagieren konnte, hatte Skinny sich neben Lesley auf die Wiese fallen lassen.

„Wechsel du mal schön die Reifen, ich pass auf“, erklärte Skinny noch, dann schien er zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag Lesley zu bemerken.

„Lesley, oder?“, erkundigte er sich zu ihrer Überraschung. Als sie nickte, fügte er hinzu: „Bitte sag mir, dass ihr die Karre noch nicht gewaschen habt.“

Sie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, und auch Bob sah wieder von seinem Reifen auf.

„Ich bin nämlich sehr dafür, dass Bob das gleich schön ohne T-Shirt und so macht.“ Ein dreckiges Grinsen hatte sich auf Skinnys Gesicht geschlichen, und unwillkürlich prustete Lesley los.

Als eine Sekunde später der tropfnasse Lappen in ihre Richtung geflogen kam und Skinny nur um Zentimeter verfehlte, machte es das nicht besser. Sie bekam sich vor Lachen gar nicht wieder ein, vielleicht hätte sie sich dafür geschämt, wenn Skinny neben ihr nicht ebenso breit gegrinst hätte.

Bob tat noch ein paar Momente beleidigt, dann lachte auch er.

„Das hättet ihr zwei wohl gerne, was?“, wollte er wissen.

„Schon“, brachte Lesley heraus, gleichzeitig mit Skinny, was nicht dazu beitrug, ihren Lachanfall zu unterbrechen.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte Bob sich wieder dem Käfer zu, während Lesley sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte.

Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, lehnte Skinny sich zu ihr und sagte leise, aber gerade so laut, dass Bob ihn noch hören konnte: „Das mit der Laufrichtung von den Reifen ist aber auch echt scheiße, vor allem kann die Hieroglyphen auf den Dingern ja keiner lesen. Ich hab das am Anfang auch immer verwechselt.“

Plötzlich wirkte Bobs Rücken deutlich zufriedener.


End file.
